


MTT Brand

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Branding, Gags, M/M, Yuleporn, Yuletide Treat, Yuletide Treat 2015, papyton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton has a special gift for Papyrus.  Written as a Yuletide Treat (2015).</p>
            </blockquote>





	MTT Brand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShamanicShaymin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/gifts).



It was a lovely date between Papyrus and Mettaton, one that was spent on dinner and dancing. After that, Mettaton asked Papyrus if he wanted to come back home with him, as he had a special surprise waiting. Papyrus bounced up and down in excitement and instantly agreed. The two headed off towards Dr. Alphys’ laboratory.

Once inside, Mettaton brought Papyrus into his bedroom and locked the door behind them. “I have something to show you,” Mettaton sang and guided Papyrus to sit down on the bed. He went over to a corner of his room, where a standing fire pit was blazing bright with lit coal. Next to it was a long black stick that Mettaton picked up and brought over to Papyrus. It was made of metal and at the end of the stick was a stylized ‘M’ surrounded by stars.

“This,” Mettaton said proudly, “is a one of a kind MTT Brand brand.” He giggled at the word play.

“It’s very nice,” Papyrus told him, but he couldn’t quite puzzle out what it was for. He didn’t have to wonder for long though, for Mettaton leaned in close to tell him. 

“You use this to brand things, particularly monsters, namely skeletons, or should I say one certain skeleton in particular,” he said with a dramatic flourish. 

“You want to…brand me?” Papyrus asked, partly intrigued, partly touched and just a little bit terrified. But he knew Mettaton wouldn’t hurt him on purpose, at least not without telling him first. Papyrus was resolute that he would gladly bare any pain if his lover wanted to give him such an intimate gift.

“Now, I don’t know if it will hurt you or not,” Mettaton went on, as if reading Papyrus’ thoughts. “It has to be very hot to work, and I know that hurts on flesh, but I don’t know about bone. So if you don’t want to risk it, I completely understand.”

“No! I want you to do it!” Papyrus exclaimed as confidently as he could manage. “I can handle anything!”

“I’m sure you can, sweetheart, and I’m glad you want to do so,” Mettaton said. “There is one more thing though. If it does hurt, you might move suddenly and I don’t want to mess up if you do so. Therefore I will need to tie you to my bed. Just tightly enough so that you can’t move very far. Are you okay with that as well?”

Papyrus thought briefly that it actually sounded kinky, and would probably be something he would enjoy, but Mettaton was asking him about it on a clinical level. “It wouldn’t bother me at all,” he replied and then quickly added “Even though I would definitely positively absolutely not move a bone if that’s what you asked of me! I have amazing willpower!” Mettaton giggled and shook his head in agreement with Papyrus’ declaration. He went to put the brand into the hot coals to heat up and then returned to Papyrus’ side.

“Take all your clothes off, darling,” Mettaton instructed. Papyrus obliged with a fierce blush on his cheekbones. “Lie down on my bed, face up, limbs spread.” The skeleton quickly got into position without hesitation, but Mettaton noticed the slight shaking of his bones. He hoped it was more out of excitement than fear.

“Are you sure you all right with this?” Mettaton asked him again and Papyrus nodded fiercely. “I am willing and able to do this!” He confirmed. Mettaton smiled as he grasped up one of Papyrus’ hands and picked up a leather wrist cuff from the bedside table. He secured it snugly around the skeleton’s wrist. “I had these made just for you,” Mettaton cooed. 

Papyrus let out a soft gasp. “T-thank you, Mettaton,” he said, truly touched by the robot’s thoughtfulness. Mettaton pulled the leather cuff toward the bed post and attached it to a chain that was wrapped there. Then he went around and gently fastened the other three cuffs to Papyrus’ other wrist and both ankles. Papyrus was stretched out taut but not uncomfortably so. He tried to move and found that he could barely budge in any direction.

Mettaton came back to sit at Papyrus’ side and he caressed the skeleton’s cheekbone lovingly. “Are you okay?” He asked.

“O-of course! I am an expert in…in this…” Papyrus fibbed. Mettaton laughed softly at how adorable his boyfriend was.

“One more thing, sweetheart. Just in case the brand causes you pain and you have to cry out, I don’t want Alphys to hear and think I’m killing you or anything. Would you be all right wearing this?” Mettaton brought out a MTT Brand ball gag. Papyrus eyed the bright pink ball that was attached to black leather straps.

“I could certainly contain any cries that threatened to escape my mouth, but…but…I am willing to make use of this fine item!” Papyrus affirmed passionately. Mettaton beamed.

“That’s my sugar skull,” he praised and Papyrus felt himself blushing even redder. He opened his mouth and Mettaton gently slid the ball between Papyrus’ teeth and buckled the straps behind his head. Papyrus then moved his jaw to get used to the feeling of the rubber ball that kept his mouth opened but stoppered. He tested it by trying to speak and found that his words were turned into a soft mumble.

“Okay! Let’s get started!” Mettaton announced dramatically as he clapped his hands together. His circuitry was whirling madly inside of him. The sight of his bound lover waiting devotedly for him made his core temperature rise. He went over to where the brand stood waiting in the bowl of hot coals. Mettaton withdrew it and admired the brand as it glowed bright orange. Papyrus’ eyes locked on the glowing ‘M’ and followed it as Mettaton carried it over to his lover.

“Are you ready, darling?” Mettaton asked and Papyrus nodded, still fixated on the glowing metal. The robot placed a steadying hand on Papyrus’ pelvic bone and lined up the brand with its mark. Papyrus tensed as Mettaton pressed the brand onto the middle of his pelvis. The skeleton gasped but not from pain; it felt to him about as hot as when he accidently splashed boiling water on himself while preparing spaghetti. Mettaton watched Papyrus’ face carefully and was thrilled that he did not seem to be in pain. He held the brand down for several moments, smoke softly billowing out around it.

Mettaton grinned in delight as he then lifted the brand away. There, starkly black against bone white, was the cursive ‘M’, surrounded by stars. As he moved to put the brand down, he went to pick up a mirror.

“You did wonderfully!” He complemented the skeleton. “Do you want to see how it looks?” Papyrus nodded and Mettaton held the mirror at an angle. As Papyrus lifted his head he caught sight of Mettaton’s mark burned into his bone. He felt so touched, so honored, that Mettaton would want to claim his as his own in such a definitive manner. Even though he never doubted the robot’s feeling for him, this was something permanent and tangible that would remind Papyrus of Mettaton’s love for him every time he saw and every time he touched the beautiful black design.

Mettaton ran his fingers over the brand, loving how the groves felt in contrast to the surface. As he did this, Papyrus moaned from behind the gag. This gave Mettaton some ideas. He continued to rub the outline of the brand, varying from hard to soft, and watched as Papyrus tried to writhe in pleasure, all while making those delicious moaning sounds. Mettaton added his tongue to the mix and licked across the still warm lines, dipping in and out of the pattern’s design. 

A ball of orange light suddenly lit up inside of Papyrus’ chest. Mettaton eyed it as it grew larger with Papyrus’ increased sounds of pleasure. As the robot swirled his tongue hard against one of the stars, Papyrus tensed up and the orange light suddenly burst into a shower of sparks that fell down upon Papyrus, running through his bones as a circuit would. As they dissipated, Papyrus relaxed and sank down into the mattress, a final sound of pleasure leaving him.

Mettaton grinned as he got up and went to remove the gag. Papyrus worked his jaw for a moment before looking at his lover with a matching grin. “That felt so good,” Papyrus told him. “And I love how the brand looks! It makes me…makes me feel special…”

“That’s because you ARE special,” Mettaton assured him as he went and released Papyrus from his bonds. After doing that he got into the bed with him and pulled him close, rubbing his wrist bones to make sure he wasn’t sore.

“I can’t wait to show Sans,” Papyrus informed him. Mettaton stopped cold in his ministrations. “Uh, sweetie, I don’t think you should do that,” he replied, trying not to sound nervous. He had no idea what Papyrus’ older brother would think about what he just did. It was better to be safe than sorry.

“Why not?” Papyrus asked. “Well, it’s personal…just between us. A secret between lovers,” Mettaton said, using his most convincing tone, the one that could sell ice cubes in Snowdin. Papyrus thought about it for a moment and then nodded. “Yes, lovers do such things! I am honored to share this with only you.”

Mettaton pulled Papyrus closer and kissed his cheekbone. “I am the one who is honored,” he said. Papyrus happily snuggled in Mettaton’s embrace. The adrenaline had left his body and now he felt sleepy. Soon the skeleton was sleeping within Mettaton’s arms. The robot looked down again at the beautiful brand on his lover’s body. It was a mark that only Papyrus would ever wear. But even more beautiful than his brand was the lovely skeleton that now slept in his arms. Mettaton gently kissed him one more time before falling into recharge, entwined with his lover.


End file.
